Death brings more
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: When people believe Jack is dead what will happen. Really badly written.


And they accuse me of losing my humanity. It was stolen years ago. But has anyone tried to return it? No. Because no one cares. No one loves. No one wants to even know. The pain and suffering. It won't go away. It's a dark perfume poison that fills my lungs and every fiber of my being. The blood boiling beyond the uncontrollable anger. Death seems so close. But it will never touch me. For if it wanted to it would have taken me by now. Death tantalizes me so deeply. Telling me about my mother and father that had already passed into his kingdom. An uncontrollable fate that was their own demise. Sighing I can't escape. Hell has seeped into my bones. Soon I will be a tool of death. Just another way to kill masses of people uncontrollably. No one will care. They will try to kill me. I will hurt. I will go away. I will come back. I will drive them to insanity.

I guess I do take after my ancestor's name. Like Jack the Ripper. I will kill many. Because no one has tried to help me. No one to save me. No one to love me. I am like the ripper. I am Jack. With my own blood on my hands, I am tainted. I cannot be saved.

-.-

Jack laughed to himself. He hadn't been outside in so long. His Aunt and Uncle had thought he was crazy. He now practically lived in the basement in a strait jacket. He laughed. No one knew why. He said he heard voices. Voices telling him to kill. He didn't know who they were. But they had a point. People who caused pain had no right to live. All those who caused him pain. All of them would have to go. They would all fall. One by one if he had his way.

But until then he would lay down and sleep. Sleep brought good dreams of death.

-.-

"Jack's what?" asked Fung. He stared at the two people who stood before him.

"He asked us to give these," they said holding the Shen Gong Wu, "to the monks if something were to happen to him."

"I will inform them."

"The funeral is Tuesday."

"I am sorry for your loss."

-.-

Jack smiled. Dark velvety red surrounded him.

"Jack," said a voice. He looked over.

"Afternoon death," he said calmly.

"You know why you're here."

"I died. I finally did it."

"No. You're not dead."

"What do you call this then?" he asked pointing to the red nothingness around them.

"Your temporary home."

"Never had one to begin with."

"Jack."

"Yes?" he asked devilishly.

"Someone is looking for you."

"No one is looking for me," he said lazily.

"Don't contradict me. I know what goes on in the world of the living."

"And I know that no one cares. I am a speck of dust on dust. Unseen and unwanted."

"Jack. You are acting like a child again."

"I died an adolescent."

"You aren't dead."

"What makes you say that?"

"He won't let you die."

Jack cocked his head to the side and said nothing.

"Cheese head is an idiot. I will never become good."

-.-

Chase meditated in the room as his most trusted healing warriors continued working on Jack. He should have sent someone sooner when the irritating runt stopped appearing at his castle. Seeing the pale teen lying motionless was something he thought would be impossible. Though Jack always did have a way of making the impossible, possible. Despite his lack of training, powers, and obvious skills. Chase would not let him die. If he could defy the odds in battle then he could defy the laws of life. He would survive. Even if that meant dragging his sorry butt back from hell's flames.

He stared at Jack. A thin layer of sweat formed on his face. He was sick. A cancer of sorts lay in his body. His time inside and in the dark became a breeding grounds for various demons that would haunt the mind. It wasn't surprising though. He never did have anyone to interact with positively. Something he would have to do apparently. After Jack pulled through.

-.-

"No one cares," Jack said to himself pulling petals off an imaginary flower. Though something felt off. He wasn't supposed to feel anything. He was dead. So why did his chest hurt? And why was everything getting blurrier?

-.-

The monks mourned differently at the loss of the adolescent and weak rival. Omi wore black formal robes. To show that someone that had affected him had died. Clay was quieter than normal. Silent mourning. Kimiko made a small ceremonial shrine. One that is made in another's death. Raimundo didn't mourn. He didn't think Jack was dead. The idiot always pulled through the strangest of things. Faking his death wouldn't be all that strange. The others were mad that he didn't mourn. But they did nothing to change that.

"Idiot Spicer isn't dead," was all he would say when they asked. Stupid people never died. Because they were too foolish to give up hope.

-.-

Jack didn't know where he was. One minute he was in bleary red darkness. Next thing he knew a bright light was being shined in his eyes. Heaven? Guess he wasn't much of a villain. He saw three body figures. Dark and not so angelic.

"Is he…?" asked a familiar voice.

"Yes," said one of the bodies. They all moved away when another walked up.

Jack tried to focus his vision. The person seemed familiar. A cool hand touched his face.

"Who told you, you could die?" asked the voice. Almost namable.

"I did," he muttered. He felt that someone raise him by his collar.

"Well I didn't," the voice growled. Jack squinted.

"Chase?" he asked barely audible. He was slowly put back down on the bed?

"Yes Spicer. I didn't tell you that you could die."

Jack didn't move.

"Since when do you care?" he asked. Chase said nothing, "Well?"

"I don't care to see evil's flame be burned out. Even if that evil is weaker than a bug," he said. Jack looked away. He heard Chase's footsteps leave the room. He saw the assortment of medical equipment beside him.

"Maybe I can use those. If I cut just right. I'll bleed to death," he said grabbing a scalpel.

"Jack," said another voice. He lolled his head over to see Wuya.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in," Jack smiled. Wuya however had a frown.

"You're not going to die," she said plainly, "Chase is making sure of it."

"Everyone dies. Sans immortal bad ass warriors, evil witches and talking beans," he said. He heard Wuya chuckle. A rare and Goosebumps inducing chill making chuckle.

"That's true. But Chase seems to favor you."

"And you favor Chase. But then again… you are a bit of a cougar," he said referring to her liking of younger men.

"Chase is an annoying dragon. The day I have my way is the day he dies."

Jack lay silent.

"Besides. You should be thinking more about who Chase favors."

"…He likes someone?"

"Yes. And I may be a powerful Heylin witch. But even I know to leave Chase and his… mate alone."

"Mate? He's married?"

"Mate to be actually," she smiled. Jack furrowed his brows.

"Engaged? Well that's not something I expected."

"Wait till you see him."

"Already saw Chase."

"No. The fiancé."

Jack bolted up. His head hurt. He stared at Wuya. His vision was slightly better.

"He's gay?"

"I believe the term is Bisexual."

Jack closed his eyes. His idol, the evil dragon warlord was Bi? That was unbelievable.

-.-

Chase frowned looking at his room. He hoped he would like it too.

-.-

Raimundo was the one sent to get the mail. Getting a letter from Chase was odd. He opened it away from the temple in case of a trap. Inside was an invitation.  
>'<em>To the Xiaolin monks<br>You are invited to the Wedding of Chase Young and Jack Spicer.  
>Chase Young.'<em>

Raimundo laughed. He knew the idiot wasn't dead. He ran back to the temple.

-.-

Jack was confused when Chase's warriors came into his 'room' . They had already fed him his meals. He was about to go to sleep. But they came in carrying white armor. He could do nothing as they changed him into the well-fitting armor. They dragged him to a separate room. He saw candle light and heard people talking. He was nudged from behind by a warrior. He walked forward and into another room. In the room was almost every person he had to fight against. Even the Xiaolin monks. Many were smiling. Omi had a shocked look on his face. Innocent.

Jack was forced to continue walking. He noticed that in front of him was an altar. And at that altar stood Chase Young in black armor. And Wuya with a book in hand. Jack was walked up in front of Chase. Chase sighed and grabbed his hands.

"We are gathered her today to bind Chase Young, and Jack Spicer in holy matrimony," said Wuya. Jack heard nothing else. His brain held scattered thoughts. His mouth felt as though it was filled with cotton. He barely registered the rest of the night.

**Use your imagination. My first yaoi. My first Xiaolin Showdown. I know it sucks.**


End file.
